Aburame?
by Psychedelic Dust Bunny
Summary: Harry Potter Naruto xover. What's this? Shino had a younger twin brother that had gone missing? What if his twin was found at the age of six by Shino's father. What if his twin turned out to be none other than Potter? PLANNING on re-writing
1. Appearance changes

**AN: … Hogwarts won't come 'till later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_"Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aburame?**

Lily Potter sighed as she heard her doorbell. What could it be this time? Opening the door she spotted a baby with a small piece of paper saying 'Aburame' on her doorstep.

"James…. Come here…"

* * *

A few years later

He had always felt as if there were bugs inside of him. He could feel them moving sometimes and his body would hurt him sometimes for no apparent reason. Almost as if they were eating something that could kill him if it was all used up. Once or twice he could have sworn he saw a couple bugs crawl out of his skin and fly off, only to come back not long after. Yet there was no injury left by them, never any signs that they were there. His suspicion was proven correct when a kid a couple years older then him tried to pick on him. The strange bugs had swarmed out of him and had protected him from the bully. That kid never bullied him again. Strangely, he could understand the insects and over time he managed to get them to do some of his biddings.

Once or twice he had seen his appearance change in a mirror. His green eyes would be replaced with dark brown coloured eyes and he wouldn't need glasses when they changed. His short, messy, black hair would become straight and longer. It also lightened to a dark brown colour. He would suddenly be paler and taller then before as well. He didn't know what it meant. That is until he found some adoption papers in his Aunt's attic a week ago.

Thinking of the papers, he pulled them out of his worn jeans. He may be only six, but he could read as good as any eleven year old could. It showed his adopted parents as Lily and James Potter and that they had changed his name to Harry James Potter when they found him. The slots where his biological parents' names should have been were empty except for the surname. Aburame. His true name was something Aburame. 

He smiled slightly as he saw his appearance change once again in the mirror.

* * *

Aburame Shibi sighed. He had finally completed his mission in Britain. He had, had to guard one of the few wizards who had known about Shinobi and the invisible continent they lived on for a week. Normally he wouldn't have gone for such a low ranking mission, but the wizard had specifically asked for him. It was a wonder how this "Lucius Malfoy" new his name in the first place.

As he walked down one of the streets in a rather strange town, his bugs started to act up. They seemed to be telling him that there was a clan member of a very close relation near by. Shocked, he followed one of his bugs to where they were leading him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he heard his Aunt yelling at him from downstairs. Making dinner for the Dursleys was always so much _fun_. Heading downstairs he mentally thought over what new thing he could try and cook for the lazy family. They were getting tired of the few things he could cook with out burning. When he entered the kitchen he froze at the site Vernon Dursley's purple face. What had he down this time? Well, he was about to find out.

"Boy! What have you done! What did I tell you about using your freakishness in this house!"

Automatically his hands went up to his face. His hair was still long, but how was that possible? It usually changed back to his other appearance by now…

"Change it back boy!"

"I don't know how sir."

Vernon's eyes bulged. Clenching his fists he said,

"You ungrateful brat! Change it back or I'll kick you out of my house!"

Panicking, Harry backed away. What was he going to do? _I guess it was inevitable_ _with the appearance changes. Eventually, I was going to be seen by at least one of the Dursleys._ His back pressed against the wall. Vernon's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. It seemed Vernon wasn't joking when he said he would throw him out of his house.

* * *

His bugs were angry. It was strange. They only did that if it was someone of the clan getting hurt and only if that clan member was a direct family member such as a son or father. He walked onto a strange street with identical looking houses. Growing annoyed (not that it showed on his face), he saw a door fling open and a brown haired kid get thrown out with a shout,

"Get out you freak!"

His bugs went crazy at that. It was a lot of trouble to keep them from going out of his body. The boy was definitely the one his bugs were acting up about.

* * *

Harry landed with a thud as the door slammed shut after him. Something on the ground cut into his skin drawing blood. Immediately he felt the bugs move inside of him and begin to repair the shallow cut on his arm. His adoption paper flew out of his pant pocket and skidded over to a stop a good two or three metres away.

A shadow loomed over him causing him to whip around in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone come walking up the street. The man wore a high collared coat and sunglasses. His features seemed sharp from what he could see of the man's face. Dark brown hair was cut fairly short and he had the beginnings of what looked like a moustache. The bizarre man bent down to help pick him up off the ground.

"Aburame Shibi and you are?"

Harry looked up in shock. Aburame? Could he be related to this man? He knew if he didn't answer the man soon, he would get impatient. Looking at his adoption papers he felt compelled to tell the man the truth. He answered Shibi quietly.

"I-I don't know my birth name… I'm adopted.""

Shibi followed the boy's gaze to the aged paper lying on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he asked if he could look at it. Surprisingly, the boy agreed. He froze at seeing "Aburame" written in black ink on the page. Could he be? Shibi squinted at the boy. He did look a lot like him… No one knew this, but he had, had a second son. Shino's younger twin brother went missing only a week after he was given to the kikai bugs of his clan. No one in Konohagakure, except for the Aburame clan, was informed of his disappearance, not even the Hokage knew of it. Their clan had searched in secret for his son. Deciding right there and then to take the boy back with him to Konoha, he handed the boy's papers back.

"Do you wish to come with me to Konoha?"

Harry scrutinized Shibi's face, searching for clues that the man wasn't going to hurt him. Seeing nothing in the adult's face, he warily said,

"Where is Konoha?"

"It's a village on a hidden continent full of… ninja and people like us."

Harry's eyes widened, a hidden continent? Was that possible? What did the man mean when he said "people like us"? Asking just that, the man smiled slightly. Shibi extended hand and called a few of his bugs forth. Harry's eyes widened. The man had bugs inside him just like he did! Did this man know why his bugs were inside of him? Deciding not to ask the question that nagged at him, he agreed somewhat hesitantly to the man's question.

"O-okay I'll go with you… How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me. Judging by the fact you have bugs and your surname is "Aburame", you must be the boy that went missing from my clan a few years ago and I wouldn't hurt anyone of my clan."

"Clan?"

Shibi gestured for the boy and began to explain about the clans of Konohagakure to the young boy. The boy was surprisingly a good listener and seemed to like to learn new things, so he went on to explain other things such as what the bugs inside Harry's body were called.

* * *

It had been a few months before they managed to get to the Hidden continent of Shinobi, but when they did, all Harry did was ask Shibi multiple questions. Yet, the boy did know when to be quiet and how to be stealthy when they needed to be. It seemed like the boy wasn't treated very well at his old home. Upon reaching the gates of Konoha, Shibi started to walk slightly ahead of the stunned boy. Looking back at the kid, he pulled out a paper identifying who he was.

"Harry, this is Konohagakure."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it… I'm not that happy with it, but it'll do lol. Please read and review. I don't care if it's a flame or not and I like constructive critism!**


	2. Konoha and Aburame Daichi

**AN: uh… Someone asked me why I changed Harry's appearance, so all I have to say is that I really don't know why I did. I guess I just felt like changing it lol. The Aburame didn't leave Harry at a wizards place, he went missing, the Aburame, including Shibi, had searched for him for a long time before thinking he was dead. You'll find out how Harry ended up at the Potter's house later on in the story.**

**NOTE: the Aburame are all OOC in this chapter and probably the next one as well. Though… I have an excuse for Shino because he's only six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of them**

* * *

The two Chuunin guards nodded towards Shibi after reading his identification papers. The shorter of the two then turned to look behind the Aburame.

"_Who's this?"_

Taking his papers back, Shibi replied,

"_He's with me."_

The Chuunin looked at the clan head strangely before allowing them entrance to Konoha. People were laughing and talking as they did their usual day-to-day tasks. The sun lit up Konoha in a yellowish light. All Harry could do was stare as he followed Shibi. This was Konoha? It was so… lively, unlike England… Eventually they arrived at a strange building that seemed to be in the centre of Konoha. Two ninjas with pale eyes glared at them as they entered the building to meet someone called the Hokage.

They entered a small room and stood before an old man smoking a pipe. Harry watched the man ah he put down his pipe. _Is this the Hokage?_

"_Ah, Shibi, It's good to see you're back. How was the mission?"_

Shibi merely stuck his hands in his pockets. The Hokage sighed.

"_I see that you didn't particularly care for your client."_

"…"

Noticing the boy behind the kikai bug user, Sarutobi said,

"_Who's this you've brought with you?"_

"_This is Harry. I found him being thrown out of his caretaker's house."_

"_Do you know if he has chakra?"_

"_Yes. He has kikai bugs inside of him. It turns out he might be an Aburame." _Shibi now turned to Harry and asked for the adoption papers before handing them to the Sandaime. _"I think he might be mine."_

Sarutobi looked up from the papers, startled.

"_Yours?"_

Harry, by now, was very confused. What were they saying? The old man looked shocked and the bug user had the same blank expression as he always did, though he seemed a little tense. Were they talking about him?

"_Shino had a younger twin that I never told you about. He went missing not long after he was born."_

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow. Shibi had, had twins? How come he hadn't told him? Voicing his question, he examined the young Aburame behind Shibi. The boy did look a lot like Shibi… except his hair was straight and a shade darker than his potential father's. Shibi diverted his eyes away from Sarutobi (not that the others could tell).

"_It… it wasn't of any importance."_

The words might have seemed harsh, but Sarutobi could tell that Shibi cared a great deal about his missing son. You had to be really good at reading body language to see how Shibi's shoulder's slumped forward for a fraction of a centimetre or how his voice wavered slightly as he spoke. Though he was extremely good at reading body language, he could never tell what Shibi or other Aburame were thinking and feeling. Shibi must have been affected quite badly at his youngest son's disappearance. Almost immediately, Shibi straightened up and erased all sign of what he had shown earlier.

"_You thought one of us had done it, didn't you?"_

"…"

"_I see."_

Harry looked at Shibi, confused. The man seemed upset about something. It was less obvious than a second before, but it was still glaringly visible. Glancing nervously at the Hokage, he spoke hesitantly.

"Sir, what's wrong? You look upset."

The Sandaime looked up. The boy had managed to see that much in Shibi? Not even he could tell that Shibi was upset. He must be an Aburame… Shibi shifted to look at Harry.

"…"

Taking a step back and away from the man, Harry watched with growing fear. Had he done something wrong…? Shibi sighed.

"I'm… surprised you could tell."

"I am as well. Not even I can tell what Shibi is feeling."

Harry looked at the old man in surprise.

"You couldn't tell?"

Smiling, the Third Hokage relit his pipe. Smoke soon filled the room causing Harry to cough slightly.

"Only an Aburame can tell what another Aburame is feeling, Harry. I can already tell that you're quite perceptive…"

Blinking, Harry wondered what perceptive meant. He was only six, so he didn't understand the word. Sure he knew words like adopted and amazed, but he still had no clue what it meant to be perceptive. Shibi was once again talking to the old man, so Harry looked out the window to the village. His kikai, or whatever they were called, were getting slightly restless, Shibi seemed to be able to tell this as well for he suddenly bowed to the Hokage before saying something else in Japanese. Just as they were walking out of the office, Sarutobi's voice called out to the elder of the two Aburame.

"_Will you bring young Harry back here tomorrow so we can do some DNA testing?"_

Pausing, Shibi glanced back at the Hokage before nodding. Harry watched the two men in slight annoyance. Why couldn't they speak English? He didn't know how to speak Japanese! Shibi looked at Harry before smirking at the boy's noticeable annoyance.

"You'll learn our language soon enough."

* * *

He had been following the silent man for a while now and couldn't help, but wonder where they were going. It was starting to get dark and the civilians were starting to head inside to their warm homes. It was getting cold out. Rubbing his hands together for some warmth, Harry asked where they were going. The Aburame clan head lazily picked up a bug from the ground and kept on walking.

"We're going to the Aburame district of Konoha. It's where I live."

Nodding, Harry kept on walking. Great. Knowing his luck, the other people in Shibi's clan will hate him or not know any English. Joy. Shibi stopped in front of him and turned to face him.

"We'll have to call you something other than Harry Potter."

Stopping, Harry looked up.

"Why…?"

"Harry Potter isn't your birth name seeing as you were adopted. Also, Harry isn't a common name here at all. You'll stand out immediately. No one outside of our clan uses kikai, so it'll be assumed you're an Aburame, which you are, so why don't your actual last name? Unless…?"

Nodding Harry smiled ever so slightly. He would like to use his true surname.

"Okay. What will I be called?"

Shibi already seemed to have an answer.

"Aburame Daichi. It was originally my son's name before he went missing."

Harry, now called Daichi, looked away. The man respected him enough to give him his son's name? He suddenly felt depressed.

"Sure, but why did you give me your son's name?"

Normally, Shibi would have been annoyed, but he could tell that the boy was just curious and that he respected his choice.

"You remind me of him."

Daichi smiled.

"I do?"

"…"

They continued to walk for five minutes more before they came up to a gate with the Aburame clan symbol on it, **(AN: Do the Aburame have a clan symbol?).** A lone guard was standing there. She was dressed in the usual Jounin attire with the exception of the silver framed sunglasses she wore. Why was it that all the Aburame seemed to wear sunglasses? The lady let them pass without stopping them.

The area had multiple houses scattered about the place. Various trees grew in-between the houses along with strange looking plants that were native to this region. Immediately, he felt at peace. Eventually they came to a stop at the largest building. It was huge. The door slid open to reveal a boy about the same age as him. He too, wore sunglasses and had messy brown hair.

"_Daddy! You're back!"_

The boy grinned, but made no move to go and hug Shibi. Instead Shibi went and ruffled his son's hair.

"_Have you been waiting all this time?"_

Daichi stood awkwardly behind Shibi, not wanting to interfere. They continued talking for a minute before Shibi turned to Daichi.

"Daichi, this is my son, Aburame Shino." Shibi once again turned towards Shino. _"Shino this is Aburame Daichi, he'll be living with us for a while."_

Shino looked at Daichi and nodded, a small smile threatened to appear on his face.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you like it lol. The character are all OOC but all well! Just deal with it. By the time the Academe comes around, they'll act like an Aburame should lol.**

**By the way, Who's team should Daichi be on and who should fail so he can take there place. Who should there sensei be as well?**


	3. New Clothing

**AN: You may shoot me for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Daichi looked around the large house. The lighting of the place wasn't very good, but he could still see perfectly fine. Wood seemed to be the theme in this room. The floor was a dark cherry wood along with the furniture. The ceiling seemed to be made of the same wood as well and the walls seemed to be painted a pale cream colour.

Shino looked at the newcomer. Why was he here? If he was an Aburame, why didn't he live in one of the outer houses? Daichi seemed so familiar to him, like he should know him from somewhere… Shibi sighed. He could tell his son was confused about their guest. 

"Daichi? Can you see okay in here? Or do you need some light?"

Daichi looked up at the adult and nodded. Shibi seemed to think this over for a minute, muttering to himself about something. Shino looked quite interested in what his father was saying. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as they had began to slip off his face. Shibi disappeared out of the room for a minute before he came back with a pair of sunglasses. Daichi frowned at the man as he handed them to him. Slowly, he took them from him and said a quiet thanks. Shibi raised an eyebrow at the boy before saying,

"You'll need them soon. Kikai affect the eyes in such away that you'll become extremely sensitive to light."

Daichi nodded, trying to understand some of the larger words the man said and put the glasses on. Everything seemed so much darker with them on… Shibi stuck his hands in his pockets and motioned the two boys to follow him to the kitchen where he prepared some food. They sat down at the table and began to eat. Shibi put his chopsticks down as he noticed that Daichi was still standing as if waiting for them to finish their meal so he could have whatever leftovers there were.

"Daichi, will you sit down and eat?"

The boy seemed startled to be spoken to, but complied with Shibi's request. Quietly, he helped himself to some of the food and ate it with some difficulty. He could've sworn he saw Shibi chuckle at his failed attempts at using chopsticks. Shino remained quiet throughout the whole meal along with his unknown twin. After a while Shibi showed Daichi where his room was going to be and handed the boy some nightclothes. They were black with white Kikai bugs stitched onto the collar.

* * *

Sounds of birds chirping outside awoke the sleeping boy the next day. The sunlight nearly blinded him as he looked out the window from his bed. The view around the house –could you call it a house?- was beautiful with all the trees and plants growing. Sighing, he turned to put on the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday, back on… only there was one problem.

They weren't where he had left them.

Instead of the rags he had been wearing all of his life, there, in a neat, folded pile was a black, high collared jacket, much like the one Shibi wore with white trimmings. There was a pair of black, standard Shinobi ninja pants and sandals as well. Not knowing what to do, he panicked. How had these managed to get in the room? Shibi was going to accuse him of stealing them! There was a sharp knock on the door and he remained silent. The door was pushed open to reveal Shibi standing there, fully dressed. The man looked him over before saying,

"You're not going to where those?"

He seemed offended as he made a gesture to the foreign clothing lying on the bed. Daichi's eyes widened.

"They're for me?"

Now, if Shibi was any other person such as… maybe Ino or Anko for example, he probably would have said, "No duh, there in your room, stupid." But of course, he wasn't so he remained silent. The boy blushed slightly.

"T-thank you. I've never been given a present before."

Startled, Shibi raised an eyebrow at the kid and nodded before shutting the door to allow Daichi to get changed. Shino was standing outside and was looking at his father with curiosity. 

"_He's getting changed."_

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Daichi. The coat suited him quite nicely. It wasn't zipped up all the way so you could still see his face. The boy shifted nervously, unused to being looked at. Shibi, not feeling the need to talk, motioned for the two boys to follow him, as Shino would probably follow him anyways. They stepped outside into the open air. It smelt so fresh and clean unlike the polluted air of England. Daichi smiled, thinking that he would never have to go to the Dursleys again. His footsteps, much to the other Aburame's annoyance, held a slight bounce to them as they walked to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he put his still smoking pipe on his desk. His Hokage hat rested, not too far out of his reach, on top of a pile of overflowing scrolls. He picked up a brush and began to write in one of these scrolls. His writing was neat and legible as he continued to write the alliance letter to Suna. Someone knocked on the door and he gruffly said,

"Come in."

He pushed the scroll aside and set his brush down as Shibi and two boys entered the room. Now that he could see Daichi in the light with some traditional Aburame clothing on, he looked more like his supposed father than ever. Smiling warmly at the silent group, he stood up and put his hat on. He didn't like the fact that people could see his greying hair from underneath it, but at least his hat covered most of it.

"_I suppose you want to get the DNA testing done with?"_

The Aburame clan head nodded much to Shino's confusion.

"Well then, let's get going."

Daichi looked up at the Sandaime's comment.

"Get going to where, sir?"

"…."

Sarutobi walked over to the door and pushed it open with a creak. The secretary looked up from her desk and smiled at them as they walked past before pulling out a bottle of sake and uncorking it. She grinned as she poured herself some. The Sandaime put a hand on Daichi's shoulder and guided him outside into the bustling crowds of people.

"We're heading towards Konoha Hospital to see if you're in any way related to Shibi here."

The young boy nodded and grinned at him. He smiled encouragingly back at the young Aburame. Shino looked mildly confused at the interaction as he looked at his father, silently asking what they had said. Shibi merely raised an eyebrow at his son as he brushed past some chatting civilians. The civilians and ninja alike looked at the three with interest before carrying on with their own lives. A young blonde boy with whisker like marks on both of his cheeks grinned as he munched on some ramen at a worn stand. The chief watched, amused at the boy's antics. Soon, they came to a stop and Sarutobi pushed open the double doors leading to the lobby of the Hospital.

"Well, Daichi, are you ready?"

"…"

The Hokage laughed at Daichi's expression. He looked just like Shibi there. Shino smoothed out his jacket and watched his unknown twin with amusement.

"_You're afraid! Hahaha."_

Daichi looked at Shino and gave him a look that basically said,

"I didn't understand a _word _you just said."

* * *

AN: Once again I'm so sorry I did not update this story! I got lost in crappy life. Though, I've decided that Daichi will replace Sakura on team seven. That's good, right?


End file.
